borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Maliwan Hellfire: Overpowered?
Created this topic so as to not threadcrap. Maliwan Hellfire: Overpowered or not? Discuss! Pdboddy 14:44, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ---- Its pretty undeniable it is. The thing is: Because it is so overpowered its used by many players. And these very players would just whine around if their little baby was patched. To come to the point: You can use a Hellfire in ANY situation. It burns down everything. No matter what it is. On top of that is uses the (itself already pretty overpowered) best element fire. Needs to be patched badly (both. Fire and Hellfire). Cocofang 15:19, December 30, 2009 (UTC) is it over powered.............. maybe, if you can find one with say 130 damage or more, 80-90's in accuracy,around a 12 fire rate, with a clip size around 36 or above, good reload and a scope of 2.3 zoom then hell yeah, that thing will chew through anything, i would say it is so widely used cause it has all the factors you look for in a good automatic weapon. i feel that the other weapons are very underpowered, combat rifles really a 3 round burst, i mean at high lvls there ok but that means you have to have a great one, not a good one or an ok one but a great one to get by; just like rocket launchers, really the splash damage or blast radiance is a joke, even aiming at the feet of enemies with lvl 50 proficiency and a great launcher the damage isn't all that damaging. the eridean weapons are even more of a joke, repeaters are underpowered as they should be but the rate of fire should be better to compensate, really repeaters can have fire rates in the 2's and 3's the lowest should be around 4 and go up to 8, then let the machine pistols take over. rate of fire is one of the most important attributes it has that plus good damage, good accuracy, a big clip and elemental damage that hits every time. if you think of it any gun that hits elemental damage every bullet is better then most of the guns in the same sect, and in the land of elemental damage that always goes off the highest rate of fire is king. Wylde bil 16:11, December 30, 2009 (UTC) I agree that its over-powered and agree to everything Wylde Bil said, rocket launchers are under-powered, when you shoot at their feet they are meant to go off flying in bits and pieces, pistols are under-powered too usually in real life situations one bullet in someone’s chest/head takes them down, eridian weapons are fine except the cannon type and maybe the blaster because the cannon damage is probably the highest but it seems very weak for some reason and the blaster should have more damage and accuracy on all except the "ball blaster" model. Cannons are only good for taking out slow, heavy enemies that don't move like those turrets and blasters are only good for fun not combat. Here’s my hellfire (I Have Found About 5 Of These) DMG:127 ACC:83.3 ROF:12.5 MAG:28 TECH:x4 Fire ZOOM:4.3 --User:720M37H3U5 ---- Not over-powered actually, now say what you want, it may obliterate normal enemies easy, but as soon as a Burning psycho comes in you're screwed through the face up the ass....with an axe. All fire elemental enemies will beat the snot out of you if all you use is the hellfire, that's the balance to it, sure, it's good against almost everything else, but one burning psycho, and say good-bye --ZylotheWolfbane 03:53, December 31, 2009 (UTC) ---- It's the "Hellfire" feature that makes it sooooo dominating. I've used other non-Hellfire Maliwan SMG's with x4 Fire and they don't produce nearly that same dramatic effect. BTW, as for Burning Pyschos, shot placement still works. Most have probably been spoiled by a Hellfire's area effect and just hose a target. Just take proper aim and a Hellfire with drop BP's just like any other SMG will. MeMadeIt 06:45, December 31, 2009 (UTC) ---- Yeah, I think it's not supremely overpowered, but if anything just a very very good weapon. Burning Psychos no problem, one clip can take them from full health as they're running to me. My gun has 159/93.5/12.5 with a 55-round clip. Hasn't failed me yet. --Nagamarky 08:12, December 31, 2009 (UTC) ---- They should be removed from the game, and/or atleast the splash damage and guarateed fire dmg shouldn't exist. You know its bad when half the classes in the game use a hellfire instead of the best weapon they can find for their class because its so much better. Even compared to a comparable weapon it's crazy.... Hellfire vs. Volcano vs. S&S Crux (Best case scenario) Note; Eq DMG = The equivalent damage over the same period of time (DMG * RoF) Eq w/ Fire = (DMG * RoF * 4) In other words, not even including splash damage and/or DoT (Damage over Time) the Hellfire is insanely overpowered. Those numbers might be reasonable if the gun had crappy accuracy, but with a 90% accuracy you're bound to hit almost everything you hit with a volcano. If you look at the Actual DMG (Eq w/ Fire * ACC%) you're still doing over the double the volcano and more than a shotgun which is basically useless unless you're at point blank range. IMO, Theres no way in hell an SMG should be able to do more DMG than one of the best Shotguns in the game. --Doctorgray 08:48, December 31, 2009 (UTC)